


A Secret Meant to be Shared

by GalacticallyNonbinary



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Happy, I need to chill, I've written so many sanders sides one shots in like one week, M/M, The title is so edgy, Why do I do this, it's literally a one shot about a secret Pinterest account why tf am I bein so edgy, secret Pinterest boards?????, theyre all gay messes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticallyNonbinary/pseuds/GalacticallyNonbinary
Summary: Logan has a secret Pinterest account, and the things he posts relating to Morality might just get him in trouble....or maybe just get him a lot of kisses





	A Secret Meant to be Shared

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? I don't know what this is? But I'm ignoring my existential crisis by writing fanfics so,...,,

Logan. Isn't. Sentimental.

At least, he's not supposed to be.

And yet, unknown to all of the other sides and even Thomas himself, Logan has a Pinterest account. What could the embodiment of Logic possibly post on Pinterest? Well, he had five boards.

The first had pictures of knights and music, things that showed bravery, and plenty of Disney posts.

That one was called "Roman"

The second had dark clothes, lyrics from bands like MCR, and pictures of the world at night.

"Anxiety"

The third had pictures from Steven Universe, quotes about theater, and pictures of people who were smiling and laughing.

"Thomas"

The fourth had bookshelves, notepads, and meticulously designed outfits.

"Me"

And finally the fifth. This one had by far the most pictures. There were puns, cute dogs, quotes about happiness, and, though Logan was not proud of it, picture after picture about being in love.

"Patton"

He didn't like all of the sentiment surrounding it, but he did enjoy creating the boards. When he felt sad or lonely, Logan would sit and scroll through Patton's board. It made him feel a lot better for a few moments, until he was reminded about his own feelings. All the pictures about love filling Patton's board made Logan angry at himself for having any type of emotion, especially feelings for someone else. Someone so kind and far too good for him.

On one night, he was scrolling through Patton's board once again. Little did he know that just across the hall, Patton was on Pinterest as well. He was excited to have a new social media, and while looking for people to follow he saw an account.

'This person is in your contacts'

That would mean it had to be one of the other three traits! Patton was excited, he had found one of their secret Pinterest accounts. He then chuckled to himself at the idea of a secret Pinterest account. The profile picture was a picture of a galaxy, so it was probably either Anxiety or Logan. However, the account name was 'AuspiciousAcumen,' so it was absolutely Logan.  
Patton was excited to get an insight into the normally closed off trait. He smiled at the Disney pictures on the board made for Roman, was surprised at how well Logan had captured Anxiety's personality in pictures, and loved the pictures all of the happy people that filled Thomas's board.

He looked at Logan's for what seemed like hours. All of the paper and books were so much like the serious trait, and Patton could've thought about Logan for hours.

But then, he spotted his own board. He loved all of the pictures of dogs and other cute things that filled it. And then he began to see all of the posts about love and being in love flooding the board. Logan was in love with him? He must be, why else would those posts fill his board?

Patton stepped carefully into Logan's room, knocking on the door frame to announce his presence.

"Logan...I"

"Hello Patton. Are you in need of something?"

"I...found your Pinterest account."

Logan sat bolt upright, his eyes wide in shock and fear. Patton continued.

"It's really sweet how much effort you put into all of our boards. I especially like mine."

Logan stuttered and stammered for words, trying to find a way to explain his actions. Patton simply sat next to him on the bed and pressed a soft kiss to Logan's cheek.

"So, you're in love?"

"I guess I am, though emotions aren't my forte."

"Well, maybe I can teach you something."

"I'm always willing to learn."

The two lay in bed for the rest of the night, giggling and giving each other soft kisses.


End file.
